


You And Me, That's My Whole World

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK what I was doing, Kissing in the Rain, Lapidot Week 2020, Lapis is on the school swim team, Peridot's a theater techie but it's not really mentioned that much??, because the authorities were busy telling me to hide in my basement, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', file this under 'fics I wrote while under an active tornado warning'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Fact: Lapis Lazuli is on the swim team.Because of course she is - that’s just how it’s always been. You can ask anyone, and they’ll tell you. There’s never been a world without Lapis Lazuli in the water. The other girls on the team like to joke that she came out of the womb and started running directly for the ocean, just so she could get her first taste of what the universe had made her for.(Prompt: Singing in the Rain/Kissing in the Rain)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You And Me, That's My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> yes they’re in high school don’t @ me

Fact: Lapis Lazuli is on the swim team. 

Because of course she is - that’s just how it’s always been. You can ask anyone, and they’ll tell you. There’s never been a world without Lapis Lazuli in the water. The other girls on the team like to joke that she came out of the womb and started running directly for the ocean, just so she could get her first taste of what the universe had made her for. They say she spoke with the dolphins and fish and sharks and whales, and that they all welcomed her as their own. Lapis has been known to roll her eyes at this, though she doesn’t ever say anything about it. She understands it’s a joke. But it’s ridiculous, nonetheless; Lapis didn’t start swimming the day she was born. She didn’t have the strength. She started swimming the day  _ after.  _

But none of that matters. What matters is that Lapis Lazuli likes to swim,  _ lives  _ to swim. So she’s on their school’s swim team, because why wouldn’t she be? She’s a natural, after all. The other girls joke that she’s a mermaid, a selkie, a creature of the water. They say that she swims so much the chlorine stains her skin blue, to compliment her dyed hair. And okay, Lapis has to admit, the hair is a little on the nose. But Peri helped her pick it out, and dye it, and she’s grown rather fond of it, now. Lapis is thinking about Peri right now, actually, though this isn’t that uncommon; she often finds herself thinking about Peri. She’s supposed to meet her here, after practice. They’re gonna go work on a sculpture project together in Steven’s barn. Lapis finds herself smiling just thinking about it.

Fact: Peridot is dating Lapis Lazuli. 

Which is crazy, isn’t it? How could anyone like Peridot ever end up with someone like Lapis? Peri asks herself this every day. When she wakes up in the morning and looks in the mirror, when she fumbles over to her dresser and checks her phone, when she walks to school to find Lapis waiting for her, ready to listen to whatever Peri has to say about the latest episode of CPH (“It was wonderful, because it always is, but the writers know  _ nothing  _ about chemistry,”) or the last bizarre thing that’s happened in tech crew (“Amethyst ate an entire soda can today, can you believe that? Not even the soda part. Just the can. Just popped it in her mouth and chewed! I swear, that girl’s not human, she’s not!”) or her latest invention (“No, it does  _ not  _ shoot lasers, you know I’m at least two years off of mastering compact laser technology,”). Lapis says that she loves to listen, because she does. Lapis doesn’t like talking that much, and Peri always has something she needs to say, so Lapis listens and Peridot talks and it works out well. 

She doesn’t know that Lapis thinks about it too, wonders why Peri would ever choose someone like her, who too often comes off as cold or disaffected or quiet and distant, unapproachable from any perspective. Lapis has heard it all. She’s never heard it from Peri, though. Peri, who’s perfect and sweet and genius and adorable. Peri, who’s never failed a class or stopped talking about what she loves or been unable to stand up for something she’s passionate about. Every day, Lapis wonders how she got this lucky. 

Peridot just can’t believe it, sometimes, no matter how much Lapis says that she loves her, how she wouldn’t trade her for any girlfriend in the world. It just doesn’t add up, in Peridot’s opinion. She’s weird and more than a little dorky, and she’s not even interested in sex! Or anything beyond cuddling or hand-holding or kissing, really. Peri thinks she might be ace. She and Lapis have talked about it extensively. Lapis knows full and well where her girlfriend’s boundaries are. And she loves her all the same, which Peri is baffled by and Lapis says she shouldn’t be - it’s just human decency, after all, to respect someone’s wishes. 

Fact: It’s raining.

It’s raining, but they have swim practice anyway, because that’s how it works. Practice isn’t cancelled unless there’s lightning detected nearby, and so far the sky looks clear in that sense. But the rain’s pouring all around them, thundering down onto the pool deck, adding to water in the nearly-overflowing pool. Some of the other girls have left, meeting up with boyfriends and getting into cars, driving home to where it’s safe and warm. Lapis hasn’t stopped swimming though - she’s got a set to finish, at least another lap or so of butterfly, and she’s not stopping now. She’s gone swimming in worse conditions. Snow, a tornado, even a hurricane once or twice. And she’s supposed to meet Peri here, anyway. She’s not leaving before then. She hasn’t seen her girlfriend all day (they only have one class together, ‘Sculpture & Design’, and that only meets three times a week) and she’s not missing out on spending some time with her just to get out of a little storm. 

Peridot’s biking to her right now. She could have driven, technically, but she doesn’t really own a car. Plus, Pearl and the rest of the Green Team have been after her (and literally everyone else, for that matter) about not helping save the environment. And she likes biking. She just wishes she hadn’t planned to bike a mile and a half in the pouring rain. While thunder looms ominously in the background. She… well, she really needs to work on her planning skills. And just checking the weather app in general. And wearing raincoats when it’s raining. 

But it’s to see Lapis, and she knows it’s stupid and she’s only seventeen and no one’s really in love when they’re seventeen (or so she’s been told), but she loves Lapis so, so much. She’d do anything for her. 

Her legs are burning and the rain is pouring by the time she makes it to the pool. She leans her bike up against the chain link fence nearby, not even taking the time to tie it to anything. Who’s gonna be stealing her bike in the pouring rain, anyway? 

Peri walks over to the pool deck, taking notice of how empty it is. But Lapis is still there, swimming laps like she always is, because she’s Lapis, and she can swim through anything. Peri doesn’t even know if she can see her, from the water, through the rain. But she sits and waits anyway, because Lapis will be out eventually, and Peri doesn’t mind waiting. She finds it’s always worth it in the end. 

Fact: Lapis Lazuli looks adorable when she gets out of the pool.

Of course, there’s another fact that goes something along the lines of “Lapis Lazuli  _ always  _ looks adorable, so does this really count?” but this time, there is a bit of a need to specify, because you’d think that in certain circumstances (read: pouring rain, borderline thundering) it’d be hard to focus on how attractive someone is, or to make out their features at all. But somehow, that doesn’t apply to Lapis. She climbs out of the pool and takes off her swimcap, shaking out her bright blue hair, and the rain seems to bend around her. And then she walks over to Peri, and it seems to bend around her, too. And Peri can see Lapis, her bright blue hair and her little smirk and the look in her eyes that could mean anything from “Let’s go get dinner” to “Let’s go do arson” and that’s something that Peridot just loves about her, just adores. 

Peri goes to say something - probably “Hi” or “I biked here through the rain, I know, I’m a fucking idiot” or “You’re beautiful, how are you so beautiful?” but she doesn’t get to. Lapis gives her a quick kiss, and Peri leans into it, because it’s Lapis and it’s raining and there’s thunder on the horizon, and all of it fits in together perfectly.

Fact: Peridot doesn’t like cliches. 

In fact, she hates them. In her opinion, they’re only acceptable in the form of Camp Pining Hearts, and that barely counts as an exception, because CPH could do anything and she’d go with it, because none of the normal rules apply there. Cliches, in her opinion, are terrible. And kissing in the rain? Pretty bad. It’s not just that it doesn’t make sense - “Why? Just why? They’re in the rain, they’re gonna get wet, and then they'll be cold and it just sounds unpleasant, I don’t understand…” - but it’s also that they’re overdone. Boring. She’s heard about kissing in the rain from every romcom, every drama, every single stupid romance novel she swears was put on this Earth just to torture her. 

But she has to say, despite the many times she’s found herself cursing various media outlets for perpetuating the wonder and glory and joy and whatever else they say about kissing in the rain, she actually likes it. There’s something about Lapis, and the storm, and the faint smell of chlorine from the pool. There’s something in the way she can feel Lapis smiling, and she can hear the rain pounding all around them. There’s something about it all - and then Lapis pulls away, and just like that, it’s gone.

It’s a short kiss. A soft kiss. And nothing too extraordinary - they’ve kissed before, after all. They’re dating. It’s something they do. 

But Peridot finds herself smiling in a different sort of way, and she has to reach up to push her glasses back into place, and she thinks to herself, just a quick little thought, that maybe they could do this again sometime. 

From the way Lapis is looking at her, she seems to feel the same.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh lads i’m gay and i Yearn™
> 
> also beta reader?? lol never heard of her lmao who?????


End file.
